A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) assembly includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a backlight assembly, where the backlight assembly uses a light emitting diode (LED) lightbar formed by a plurality of connected-in-series LED lamps to provide a light source for the LCD panel. A plurality of LED lightbars are used to drive a large size TFT-LCD assembly, where each of the plurality of LED lightbars is connected to each other in parallel, and an output end of each of the LED lightbars is connected in series with other circuit. Each of the LED lightbars is not completely same as each other, which causes the LCD panel to exhibit brightness differences.